


Intensive therapy

by orphan_account



Series: Batjokes oneshots [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, batjokesweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batjokes week day 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensive therapy

Intensive therapy

“U _gg_..” The man infront of him groaned at the bright light. “Whaa?” The Joker mumbles, his brain scrambled from the ‘medication.’ “Joker. Wake up.” Batman tells him.  
It was disturbing, seeing his arch-nemesis like this. Vacant. Unresponsive and drugged out of his mind. If this is the intensive therapy Arkham was talking about- “Ugh” The Joker rubs his head. Everything is light and he seems to be floating.  
Bruce unlocks the door and carries the clown out. “B- _Bat._..” The Joker’s eyes was unfocused, Batman noted. The usual poison green that glittered with life and the love of destruction was replaced by a dull, rusty green. But even in this state he recognized him. Wonder what that says about them.

The drive back to the cave was quiet, interrupted by little noises the Joker made. Seeing his enemy like this- helpless, quiet. It made him uncomfortable. They get back to the cave and the Joker stumbles out. He knows that he is not in the Asylum anymore. The dull, dull white is replaced by black. Black is still boring, but familiar.  _Safe._  He falls and something- someone catches him.

Batman catches the Joker. It will take hours, even days for the drugs they’ve got him hopped on to wear off. He doesn’t even know what they’ve got him hopped on. “Nng” he groans, falling onto Batman. Bruce feels the man’s body radiating heat as he catches him.  
“Bat…” “It’s strange how you can still recognize me even when you are delirious.” Batman tells him, a gloved hand stroking green hair absentmindedly.

Bruce takes off the cowl. It’s always easier to deal with the man when the mask is off. Too bad the Joker’s face is his mask- he has nothing outside of being the Joker. But what a pretty face it is, flushed red with delirium. What is Bruce even thinking? Taking the mask off is like taking a shield off- he is vulnerable.

The Joker shifts on the make shift bed again. Bruce leans over to check, only to have his arm caught in a strong grip. The Joker opens his eyes. They were still blank, and his pupils dialated. “Let me go, Joker.” Batman growls, wrenching his arm off him.  
“Batman.” The Joker, eyes wide and heart pounding(Is it the bat or is it the medicine?). He licks his lips(red _red_  lips that open in laughter at the destruction of innocence).  
They kiss, and his mouth is warm and inviting and tastes like gunpowder and something sweet and something bitter. This is wrong. This is very, very wrong. Bruce tells himself that he should definitely not be making out with a drugged out criminal that destroyed half the city.  
Especially if said criminal is not even lucid enough to hold a conversation.   
Bruce pulls away. “Batman.” The Joker tugs at his cape, breathing hard. Bruce looks away.  
“Bats…” He whines, pulling him close.  
Bruce closes his eyes, and pulls the Joker closer towards him. It’s just for one night.


End file.
